Worth Waiting For
by hisgirlinterrupted
Summary: The boutique has been closed for 45 minutes and Bella is still waiting to be picked up, something that's become a pattern she's getting tired of. Will an unexpected knock at the door make her stop waiting?
1. Chapter 1

**Worth Waiting For**

I'm in the back room when I hear a knock on the glass door at the front of the shop. I'm waiting for Rose to pick me up, but I know she would use her key.

The lights are already off, and the sign is turned. We're clearly closed, have been for 45 minutes, so why would anyone be knocking?

I decide to ignore it, but just as quickly change my mind. Rose _is _coming to pick me up - will be here any second, I'm sure - and even though I'm a little creeped out, I don't want her alone out there with whoever it is when she does come.

Which is exactly why when I hear the knock a second time, I rush out of the back and through the darkened shop, all the while trying to keep the horror movie images from taking over my brain. Because Rose and I watched one last night that really freaked me out, but as far as I know, we don't have any mask-wearing-hook-handed psychopaths roaming the streets of our quiet town looking to kill the police chief's daughter in a clothing boutique.

At least I hope.

And even if we do, he isn't here. And probably wouldn't knock anyway...

Because the knock came from the beautiful, crooked-smiling brother of my girlfriend, who, when I unlock the door for him, starts laughing as he grabs from my hand the stapler I now realize I was holding as a weapon.

"I swear I grabbed scissors... "

"They would have been more effective than a stapler."

"Yeah, well then it's a good thing it's just you and not a mask-wearing-hook-handed psychopath waiting for me to let him in so he could kill me."

"It definitely is."

"Definitely. But _why _is it?"

"Why is it better or why is it me? Because the first-"

"The _second_. Why is it _you_?" _Not that I'm disappointed..._

"Because Rose sent me."

_But now I am a little pissed._ "To pick me up."

"Yes."

"Again."

"Yes. Again."

"Did she say why?"

"You mean why she couldn't?"

"Yeah."

"No. Just that she was held up and you were waiting."

_Held up, my ass... She's with that little bitch, Alice. _"Well, I'm getting really tired of always waiting around for her while she's_ held up_."

"You should tell her that."

"I'm telling you."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I _am_." And he knows what that means. Because he's been waiting for me to for a long time.

And now he reaches behind him and turns the lock on the door, then takes a step forward. "You know, I've been waiting a long time for you to tell me that."

_See? _"Well, I have now, so... "

"So... now I'm going to say thank you for telling me. And show you why you shouldn't have waited so long to."

He drops the stapler where he stands and steps forward again, until his body is flush with mine, and then grabs my face in his hands. He licks his lips and I think he's going to kiss me - and want him to - but he only smiles and takes another step, which means so do I, a step back, and _with_.

He continues walking us, our bodies still touching, my face still in his hands, and my eyes his, because the want I see in them makes me trust him and I don't need to see where I'm going. Wherever he's leading me, I'll go. Because I want to. He's not the only one who's been waiting. And Rose isn't the only person _I've _waited for.

I've wanted Edward Cullen since the first time I saw him. The first night Rose took me home to meet her family. He stared at me from across the table all through dinner. Every time I looked up, his piercing green eyes were on me. And they were hungry. Hungrier even than Rose's were the day she walked uninvited into my dressing room in her boutique and dropped straight to her knees, pulling my panties down and replacing them with her mouth. I stood there stunned - for about three seconds - and then I grabbed her long golden hair in my hands and fucked her beautiful face until my legs gave out. We've been together ever since.

And Rose's hunger for me is no less after a year, but I'm not the only one she's hungry for, even though she says I'm the only one she loves. She's never admitted to being unfaithful to me, and swears she never has been, but I know different.

And that it's exactly what she's doing now. And what she kept me waiting for her for, in _her _shop, for 45 fucking minutes.

"Stop thinking about her, Bella," Edward commands as my back hits the sales counter.

"Make me," I challenge, not doubting that he can.

His mouth crashes into mine, dominant and hungry, and his hands on my face grow possessive. "I'll make you forget she ever existed," he declares as he breaks away, his frantic kiss becoming a fierce and meaningful promise against my lips.

And then they're off. His promise and his mouth that made it... moving down my neck. And his hands... unbuttoning my blouse, pulling it down my arms and dropping it to the floor at our feet, before lifting me off of mine.

I want to wrap my legs around him, but my slim pencil skirt doesn't allow me the movement. And then my movement is his, and I find myself flat on my back on a large table filled with soft, folded cashmere sweaters with Edward gazing down at me.

My chest heaves in anticipation as his fingers move over my neck and shoulders and down my arms, pulling the straps of my bra with them until my breasts are exposed and at full attention for him. He bends over me and swirls his tongue around my hardened nipple before pulling it into his warm, wet mouth and sliding his hands under me to unhook the clasp.

I whimper as he tosses it aside and his hands return to me, gripping my waist firmly as his mouth reaches my other breast. I arch in his hands and they squeeze me hard and then move beneath me to the zipper of my skirt. He slides it down slowly, and then my skirt, inching it down my legs that ache to wrap around him and learn and memorize the feel of him finally between them.

And wrap around him is exactly what they do as soon as they're free, my hands reaching for the button of his jeans at the same time. But he grabs them both, and pries them from around him and on him and takes a few steps back.

"No. It's not the way I want to make you forget. Not yet. Not first."

"Not first?" I repeat the words, a question I know the answer to as soon as his eyes meet the bare mound of want that lies between my parted and in-his-hands legs.

"Fuck." The single word flows from his mouth and instantly makes me squirm with need.

And my own mouth explain, "I don't like thongs... but I don't like panty lines, either... "

"So you just didn't wear any."

"No. Not today."

"So, you're ready. Already. For first."

"I'm ready for _you_. And whatever you're going to do to me. First."

"Do you know what that is, Bella?"

_Yes... _"No. You should tell me."

"From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to know what you tasted like. If my parents hadn't have been sitting at that table that first night, I would have had you laid open on top of it and made you forget who you came with."

"Well, they're not at _this_ table, so... " My words trail off as he lowers his smiling mouth to my skin, and his tongue courses its own down my stomach, not stopping until he reaches the taste he's waited so long for.

Each moan that escapes my mouth is met with a deeper one against my dripping-for-him flesh, as strong hands grip mercilessly to my thighs, holding me in place while I writhe and squirm beneath him.

My head is swimming with every lick and flick and swirl of his skilled and doting tongue, my hands trying and failing repeatedly to find purchase on my makeshift bed of cashmere. It flies in all directions in a rainbow of colors, much like the stars I see exploding behind my eyelids.

"Look at me, Bella," he orders, gripping my desperately flailing hands in his. "Watch me. And know whose mouth is making you feel so good."

"I know, Edward... " I gasp, doing what he told me to and looking down through heavy lids to watch him feast on me. "Fuck... I know exactly whose it is. I know it's yours."

His hands grip mine tighter and his mouth keeps its promise of making me forget. I don't remember where I've been for the last year, or the ones before it, but I know where I want to be for the next, and maybe forever, and it's right here. With this man and his talented fucking mouth, that I suddenly have the urge to taunt.

"So, how is that?" I ask boldly between pleasure-filled gasps, though his deep, contented moans are clear indicators. "Worth waiting for?"

He sucks my clit into his mouth - his answer, apparently - with a low growl that bounces deliciously off of all of the right places and... put a fork in me, because I am fucking _done_.

Edward, on the other hand... is _not_. And my eyes are too glazed to see clearly, and my brain is too dazed to think straight, but my ears are fully aware of the sounds surrounding us... heavy breathing - me, a low, sexy chuckle - him, and the metal along metal of a zipper being _unned _- which totally, and completely belongs to...

"Oh... fuuuuuuuck!" … HIM. A _lot _of him. Now. In me. "Edward... "

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me!"

"Does it feel like I'm kidding you, Bella?"

"No... fuck... no... And don't fucking stop _not_. Ever... Please... Fuck!... "

"You said that already," he chuckles, pulling me farther down the table, and thrusting even deeper inside of me, which... seriously... How is that even possible? "_Several_ times already, actually."

"Shut up and fuck me, Edward."

He laughs harder, and _thrusts _harder, but his relentless mouth knows no bounds tonight. "I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop, and even then, I'll only stop so I can take you home - to mine - and fuck you again. And again. And again. And again.

"And then tomorrow morning, when you wake up in my bed, where you _belong_, sore and exhausted - and having no doubts why you are, and who made you, and that you want me to, again, and again, and again - I'm going to make love to you, with my mouth, again, until you're not anymore, because to finally answer your question, if I didn't already make it clear, you taste like fucking heaven - and because by then you'll know you do. Belong. With me. Who's suffered and waited far too long... but would never make you. For anything."

He's wrong... because I already know. About the where I belong part. And the what I want part. But I don't tell him that. Don't correct him. Don't dare. Because I don't want to. I like his plan. It works for me. Even though it may kill me... it works. And he works. Hard. And wants to keep working. Me. And for me.

"Fuuuuck... Yes!... " _He works so fucking hard for me..._

Until I ignite. And explode. Again.

And then into a fit of delirium-induced giggles. _Him_-induced.

That are met with others. _Two _others. Giggling mouths. That are coming through the door, while I lie shattered and spent on a table where no more cashmere touches it or my skin. And then the giggles stop. All except for mine...

Because no more cashmere touches it or my skin. Because I fucked it. All of it. Her cashmere. While he fucked me. Her brother. Fucked me. Her girlfriend who isn't anymore. In his sister's shop.

And I know she's pissed. As she stands there gaping. But probably most about the cashmere. And second about me beating her to it. Because I know she brought that no-longer giggling either little bitch in here to fuck her in her shop. Where I worked all day, before I _got _worked... by her brother she sent to take me home so _she_ could come here and work something... after she made me wait.

She thought we'd be long gone. And I am... but not the way she wanted.

Not the way she ever would have imagined. Or ever could...

She's still just standing there, gaping and speechless, so I get my giggles under control - though it's hard with Edward smug and smirking the way he is. He's all put back together, and put away - for now - and helps me down from the table, then picks up my skirt from the cashmere-blanketed floor and drops to his knees with a chuckle while I grab him by the hair and step into it.

"Thank you, Edward." I smile at his snicker as he stands, pulling my zipper up with his ascent. "Do you remember where we were when I lost my blouse?"

"I could never forget," he says, serious and sexy, as he walks to retrieve it from the floor in front of the counter.

He's back with it just as I find my bra in the mess at my never-unheeled feet, which he takes from my hand and drapes around his neck. "There's no point in putting it back on, I'll just take it right back off of you when we get home."

"Good, time-efficient thinking," I say, sliding my arms into my blouse that he holds open for me.

"Well, we've wasted more than enough," he says back, buttoning me in with a crooked smile on his face.

"Both of you can just get fucked!" Rose yells, finally breaking her silence.

"We did," we both say at once. "And now you are," Edward adds, "because I'm taking her out of here so we can again. Until the world ends."

"She won't stay with you!" she yells again. "She'll come back to me begging!"

We look at each other and laugh, and once again speak as one as we join hands and walk out the door, "Wait for that, Rose."

We're in Edward's car before I realize I don't have my purse. "Shit. I left my bag in the back room. I have to go back-"

"No, Bella. _I'll_ go. Because _you_... are never going back."

"You're right. I'm not. Ever."

"Wait for me?" he asks with a sexy raise of his brow.

"Happily," I giggle, because I am. So happy...

"I promise I won't be long."

"Of course you won't. Because you know what's waiting for you is worth rushing back for."

He smiles and does... rushes from the car and back into the shop, locking me in before he goes, and my heart beats with anticipation for his return.

Because my whole life just changed. Our whole lives...

Because I finally stopped waiting...

For the wrong beautiful Cullen.

And I squeal as I reach over quickly and pop the lock on Edward's door...

Because the right one has already come back to me.

And he looks _hungry_.

Again.

_Soooo worth waiting for..._

**Just a reminder... that I forgot to mention up top... Twilight isn't mine. Neither are Bella, Edward, Rosalie, or Alice. Those all belong to Stephenie. **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV**

My mother loves parties. I know this.

And that she doesn't need an excuse to throw one. Or a holiday, if you count Halloween as a holiday.

I don't_._ At all. I hate Halloween...

But I love my mother. And I also know that she loves her children together around her, even if they've been at each other's throats for the last couple of weeks.

Two of them anyway.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

I answer my sister with a devilish and satisfied grin. "A cat burglar."

She looks me up and down for the second time and scowls. "How do you figure? You look _nothing _like a cat."

I glance down at myself - which, though I did dress in all black for this occasion, is just that, _myself _- and smile. "My interpretation is a more literal one, Rose."

"Literal? Literal how?"

I could clarify it for her, but I don't need to, because Bella comes up - sexy-kittened-out from delectable head to tantalizing toes, every inch of, and between which, I can't wait to get my hands, and mouth, on as soon as this party's over - and curls herself into my side.

_Mine_, not hers.

"You get it now, right, Sis?"

"What I get, though long before now, is that you're a fucking asshole!" she spits, venom coating her every word, "A _thieving_, fucking asshole!"

Her outburst has silenced the room, and provided me with an attentive audience, in front of whom I gladly twist the knife. "Well, you should have been more careful with what you had. That _priceless _treasure you had...

"Because If you had taken better care of it, then maybe it wouldn't have jumped into my _sack _so willingly."

Bella giggles at my declaration, and then that giggle turns into a purr, which turns my cock rock fucking hard...

But my sister's voice promptly takes care of that not-so-little problem. "I wouldn't be so smug, Edward. Cats are fickle creatures. And _sneaky_. And unless you put yours on a leash, she'll probably jump right out of your _sack _and into someone else's as soon as you turn your traitor back. Which will serve you right, by the way. And serve me a heaping bowl full of tremendous joy."

"Spoken like the true sore loser that you are, Rose. But be my guest and wait for that to happen, because the victory is, as you know, _mine_, and waiting? Well, that's all you'll be doing, because I'll never let it go."

"Fitting, don't you think?" Bella asks, nuzzling my neck. "That _she'll _be left waiting?"

"Almost as perfectly fitting as that catsuit, my love," I answer with a chuckle, because her whiskers tickle, and because my sister's hateful glare at me for what I took from her - that she'd give anything to have back, no matter what she says - has served _me _a heaping bowl full of tremendous joy.

"Baby, your kitten is thirsty," Bella purrs sweetly, returning my cock to boulder status. "Can I have _my_ bowl now? Of milk? Or something?"

"Oh, I've got _something_ for you, kitten... " _Parents' house or not._

Because there's nothing in this world that would ever make me keep Bella waiting.

For anything.

* * *

"Trick or treat?" Bella pushes me against the door of my old room as soon as I close it behind us.

And I know there's no wrong answer to her question, but I'm not sure which one I should grace her - and myself - with now.

"Hmmm... that's quite a weighty dilemma you've put on my shoulders. I just don't know... "

"I assure you, your _shoulders _have nothing to do with it, regardless of which option you choose."

"They don't?" I tease, knowing full well what my options have to do with.

She runs a gloved finger down the length of my button fly and licks her lips. "No... they absolutely don't."

"I think you just made it harder," I tell her. "My decision... and... well... maybe I should have said 'them'. Made _them _harder."

"Perhaps... though unnecessary. For you to have said it, I mean. Because I can feel your _hard _dilemma. Well... both of them. And let me say this... just so you understand... you need only address one. I'll take care of the other. Really good care."

_God, do I know that..._

"So, what's it going to be? Trick? Or treat?"

"Treat," I answer without another seconds thought. Because that's what she is... no matter what I choose.

"So selfless with your choice," she breathes, wasting no time freeing me from my button prison. "Which is just one of a million reasons why I'll stay in your sack."

"Like I'd ever let you out of it?" I ask, as she drops lithely to her knees and pulls me into hers. Well...

Her sweet, selfless mouth...

That hums her knowing response around me. _Never..._

And tells me she's glad I won't._ Really, really glad..._

As she pulls me deep into her throat, her whiskers tickling me again... and her happy kitten purrs tickling what they don't...

And her silken tongue licks...

And perfect, full lips... wrapped lovingly around her choice... and mine...

That don't leave it...

Me...

Until I serve her the sweet milk she asked for.

And until she's lapped up every last drop of it...

Until I can give her more.

Something I want to do for the rest of my life.

Drop to my knees and do...

Give...

Offer...

To her.

Everything I have.

Something I can't wait to tell her... ask her if I can... if she'll let me...

But that I will wait for. Because now is not the time. Because I love her too much to do it this way.

"What a good little kitten you are... " I say, pulling her up and kissing her adorable kitten nose.

"And a full one," she adds with a sweet, wicked smile. "Still hate Halloween?"

"Hate Halloween? What are you talking about? It's my favorite holiday." _Now..._

"Good answer, cat burglar boy."

"It was the only possibility."

"_Better_ answer."

But not the best. Because that will be the one she gives me. "We should get back to the party," I sigh, wanting nothing less than to have to.

"We should... before your mother comes looking for you."

"Or my sister comes looking for _you_."

"Or we could stay... and let her find me... full... _fuller_... than I ever was with her."

"If you need more milk, sweetheart, I'll be happy to serve it to you, but she doesn't need to see me do it to know what she's lost. And what we've gained. She knows." _And will... for the rest of our lives, that for my mother's sake we'll all spend together._

"You're right. And I'm full enough, for now." She makes an adorable show of straightening her whiskers and beams up at me. "Anything on my face? Or _mouth_, more specifically?"

"Just happiness," I beam back at her. "And I don't need to look for anything else. My kitten never spills a single drop of her milk. Or mine."

"Right again. Your kitten would never _waste _a single drop of her milk. Or yours. Because... fickle or not, we kittens are tidy creatures."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me that, sweetheart... I felt every glorious bit of your tidying... "

* * *

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. And without Alice, who never showed up.

She kept my sister waiting. Something my mother said she'd been doing a lot of lately. Before she said that she knew she deserved it, even though she loves her.

Because she loves Bella, too. She always has. Since the first night Rose took her there.

She's not angry about what we did. Because she knows we didn't do it for nothing. And that we won't end up with it.

She told me she could see it... in both of our faces, the first time _I _took Bella there.

That we'd both been waiting...

For something that would never make us wait again. Something neither of us could deny...

Any longer than we already had.

And I think she knows... could see it on my face tonight... or maybe that first...

But I can't wait to tell her that she has another party to throw. One I'll be happy to attend. As myself. In another suit of black.

But even though I can't wait... I will. Because my reason for it all just crawled into my bed. And she's not wearing the catsuit anymore.

She's not wearing anything at all. She's just herself.

Her beautiful, priceless self...

That she wants to be mine...

In every possible way.

Something her eyes tell me. And her mouth as it nips at mine playfully, and then curves into a mischievous smile. _She definitely wants to be..._

And one of the things I love about Bella... is that she's not afraid to tell me or show me she wants anything. Not since the night she first did. And definitely not now... as she touches her fingertip to my lips and sucks in a breath at the feel of them. Something she loves. And wants. Now.

And asks for without a word. And takes without waiting for one from me, because she knows what I would say if I spoke any. _Fuck_ y_es_.

Exactly what my hands tell her as they grip the backs of her thighs... that she's slithered up and cupped around my head.

Her sweet pussy hovers above my mouth. My kitten who's never wasted a drop of her milk, _mine_... wants to share hers with me.

And I don't waste a second taking it. I don't make her wait for me to show her my gratitude. For it... or for her.

I hear her delicate purrs as my lips meet hers. Feel her legs tremble in my hands as my tongue slips between them for its first taste.

And, as always, that first makes it desperate for more. And it takes it. _I _take it. Lick and suck her frantically as I crush her to me. Her heavenly warmth to my mouth. Closer and harder than she'd already crushed it.

Her hands are in my hair... pulling... ripping... as she fucks my face without inhibition. She knows how much I want her. How much I wanted her since the first moment I saw her. How much I wanted to do just this...

Know what she tasted like. And felt like on my tongue. That can't get enough of her now that it knows.

Something it will tell her for the rest of its life. And me... as soon as it's finished telling her now. And she is... hearing it and feeling it.

I won't wait. I can't anymore. It doesn't matter how long it's been... or how long it hasn't. I'll never let this woman go. And I want her to know it before she closes her eyes. And before I close mine. _Again_.

Because they were closed... as I let myself get lost in her perfection... smothered myself with it... let _her_ smother me...

But they're open now. Because I love to watch her come apart. Know it's me making her. And that it always will be. I love it...

Her...

Who may someday drown me. Maybe even now...

And who I'd let... if I were willing to waste a drop. Which I'm not. And will never, ever be.

_Treat, indeed..._

* * *

"Promise me you'll never get too full of me."

Her delirious whisper goes straight to my cock... but it's not the only place it goes. Well... not the only besides my also delirious tongue...

It goes to my heart, that's bursting with love for her right now. Something I think she must feel as she rests her head against it.

"I'll promise, but you have to promise me something first."

Her exhausted giggle flows over my skin, and then she makes the one she thinks I want to hear. "I promise I'll never get too full of you. And if you just give me a minute to return to Earth, I'll show you how much I won't."

"It's what I'm hoping. So, take all the time you need. I know it will be worth waiting for."

"Good answer," she says, just like she did a few hours ago.

And it makes me smile, but not nearly as big as I will when she gives me the best one. That I'll wait patiently for her to return to Earth so that she can.

I'm not nervous about my question. Even though I think it will shock her, I know she'll say yes. It doesn't matter that it's only been weeks since that night I took her from that place where she was left waiting...

I haven't let her go since. And she hasn't asked me to. Or told me to. Or tried to free herself from me.

She's where she wants to be. And slithers down now, instead of up, to go where she thinks _I_ want her.

But I grab her before she can go any further. Because as much as I love where she was headed, I want her to know it's not the place I want her most.

"Come here, beautiful."

"What? Come _there_? But I-"

"I'll let you go in a minute if it's what you really want, but I want something else first."

"I already know what I taste like, Edward. Your obsession with showing me would never let me forget."

I laugh, because that couldn't be more true, and kiss her because of how much it _is_, but then I pull her up until she's sitting and wrap a blanket around her.

I smile at her now-confused expression as I cover myself with the sheet, and then lean back and reach down behind myself to take the small velvet box from under my side of the mattress.

It's the only place I thought I could keep it hidden from her. I bought it a week ago, but waited for some grand romantic inspiration to hit me on how I could give it to her. Inspiration that never did.

I know there's nothing romantic about this... no grand setting... no flowers or candles or twinkling lights...

It's just us. Her and me in my bed, that she hasn't spent a night out of since the first night she spent in it.

The night I stole her... all of her...

But I think it's okay.

We don't need anything else.

"I love you, Bella. I love everything about you. Everything I know and everything I don't yet. Because weeks aren't a lifetime. But they're enough for me to know I want to have you for all of mine. Keep you...

"You told me to promise you I'd never get too full of you. _Told_, not asked. And I love that about you. That you're not afraid to. And that you don't want me to. And I'm telling you now that I won't. Promising you that I never could.

"Not of the taste of you, which I know is what you meant... but not of anything else, either. I want to taste you forever. And share with you how perfect that taste is. But not only. I want to share everything with you. And you to share it with me. Yours. Today, and tomorrow, and for the thousands of others, lifetime of others, I hope God grants us if you say yes, which still won't be enough to me, but is what I'm asking you for."

And waiting for as she stares at me in shock. And then down at the ring I take from the box and hold between my fingers. Towards her... waiting to not be. Waiting to see it on hers instead.

Waiting...

"Fuck yes!" she screams, and I laugh...

Because I do love everything about her.

This woman I'd have waited a lifetime for...

But couldn't.

**~WWF~**

* * *

**I want him. Seriously.**

**But unfortunately, he's hers. And Twilight is SM's. This is _mine_, even though it isn't something I had planned. It really was complete, but what can I say? Inspiration hit me. Which is funny, because I hate Halloween, too. Or at least I did...**

**Anyhoo... I hope all of yours are happy and safe. Or wicked, if that's what you're into. **

**And before I go, anyone who might be _waiting_ for a TGOH update... it's coming, I promise. And I imagine _that_ Edward as a wolf for Halloween. He doesn't even need a costume...**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
